Blood Apocalypse: Beginnings
by Ro-Someone3
Summary: (Arc 1: Germany) After Brad and the guys wake up in a strange place, surrounded by zombies, they need to find a way to escape, and to find their loved ones. Not knowing what's waiting for them. And what happened to Katie? And what's the reason Dr.Richtofen is trying to create the zombies? Horror/Mystery/Fantasy/Romance! (Based on the Black Ops/ Black Ops II Zombie Saga)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of The End! 1

**Heeyyy! *Smiles* I'm back!, I'm having a huge writers block, so I decided to Write…. THIS! *big smile* It's a ZOMBIEEEEEE STORY. Inspired by The Nazi-Zombie Saga, The Kingdom Hearts games (ONLY ONE THING SO DON'T WORRY!) AND….. The Stories of HannahGraceRusher! They all gave me ideas for this 'End of the World' Story thing. Read & Review guys!**

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning Of The End! Part 1!**

_Brad's POV _

"_Kendall! Hurry up!" I yelled while trying to kill the final 20 zombies that trapped me. I knew I was in trouble, My knife was lost while we were trying to turn on the power at the ' Cinema of the dead'. And I had only 6 bullets left in my Five-Seven. So I'd be finished if he didn't act fast._

"_Coming!" He yelled back while he ran towards me. _

"_These zombies are damn ugly!" I yelled while one came too close. His blue shining/glowing eyes on his rotted flesh weren't such a good combo. _

_All of them came closer and I couldn't escape the alley. "KENDALL WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO-" I couldn't finish because I heard somebody scream._

"_HELP!" I heard Kendall yell. I shot one of the zombies in his head and jumped over the dead zombie. Kendall was trapped under 4 zombies. His face was bleeding, A part of his blonde hair was red and there was a deep cut in his face. _

_I kicked two of the zombies off of him with one kick. But then three others tackled me. I tried to break free but they were too strong. I thought we were finished. We couldn't save the others…_

**12 Days earlier…**

Brad's POV

"CARLOS! HURRY UP! GUSTAVO WILL KILL US IF WE'RE LATE!" I yelled while I grabbed my black Beanie.

"Almost done!" He yelled back.

I sighed and walked back to the room Carlos and Logan shared. Only to see the sight of 2 guys making out on his bed. I blushed and quickly turned around. I wanted to walk away but two hands grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and I saw Logan standing in front of me. "S-Sorry Brad, He just looks so hot in that blue shirt." He said and looked away like a shy 4 year old. It was kinda cute though…

"I-It's okay Loges, But Gustavo will kill Carlos and me if we don't get there in twenty minutes" I said and smiled at him.

Carlos sighed and got up. "I still don't know why he wants only you and me there today….." He said and walked out of their room. I raised my eyebrow and looked at Logan.

"Can you keep that kiss a secret?" Logan asked and looked sad.

I slowly nodded and walked away. Quite sad I saw that kiss….. the kiss between my new crush and his ex. But…. Whatever.

Kendall's POV

"JAMES! CAN YOU HELP ME FOR A SEC?" I yelled to the pretty Brunette. I threw another pillow at a random spot and started to continue my search for those damned headphones.

James finally walked into the room I shared with him and Brad. "What's wrong?" He asked and started to eat his apple.

"I can't find my FUCKING headphones!" I yelled while I looked under my bed.

"Well, You mean your Black and Red Beats?" He asked. I quickly got up and looked at him. I nodded.

"I gave them to Brad. He wanted something to impress a certain person. So….. Sorry for giving it to him…. But he looks SUPER SEXY in his new outfit." James said and continued his stupid apple. I sighed and wanted to walk away. But a part of what he said bothered me.

"…_.He wanted to impress a certain person…." _

I turned around to face James one more time. "Who is he trying to impress?" I asked and frowned. James only looked at me with a stupid grin. "Why do you care about your ex-boyfriend?" He asked.

"Well….. just… because….. no reason…." I said and walked away. Hating myself for asking it. Since our 10th break-up I'm just so confused. So many things have happened…. Me cheating on him with James, Lucas as Brad's boyfriend, The death Lucas, Jake, The disease, Him in a coma… Me almost dying (Six times) and a lot of other things…

_But he STILL has a piece of my heart….. Even though both of us wanted us to be over. James…. Brad….. It's all so confusing_

I left the apartment and walked to The Palm Woods Park. I looked at the sky and just kept looking. Hours passed, I was thinking about a lot…. I was just lost….. I lost myself…

Carlos's POV

Brad drove us to Rocque Records, It was actually a VERY awkward ride if you asked me. He saw me making out with my ex. I'm not sure what he thought of it, But I hated that moment with every part of my heart. The guy I started to like at the moment our eyes met saw Logan kissing me.

Not that he likes me or something. But everything he does for me, makes me like him even more. When his dad almost killed him…. I wished he woke up in MY arms. Not in the arms of Kendall. Every time Kendall hurt his feelings, I wished Brad would see what kind of jerk Kendall is. But they still love each other.

I looked at Brad. He sure looked cute today. His Black hoodie with his Red jacket, His Black skinny jeans, His Red/Grey Sneakers and his headphones. He didn't used gel for his hair so a part of his hair was visible from under his beanie. He actually had the hair Logan had when he came out of the shower. Fucking hell….. I'm like….. so turned on right now…

_DAMN IT, I CAN'T STOP STARING AT HIM!_

I was woken up from my thought because I saw his lips move. He had a worried expression on his face. "Carlos….. are you okay?" He asked me. I just nodded and looked away.

_NO… NOTHING IS OKAY! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT EVERYTHING HURTS… BUT YOU DON'T SEEM TO NOTICE! JUST FUCKING KISS ME ALREADY! OR TAKE ME IN THE FUCKING BACKSEAT, NOT LIKE YOU AND KENDALL DIDN'T ALREADY DO THAT! BUT PLEASE! SHOW ME YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY ASSHOLE!_

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine….." I said and looked away to hide my sad expression.

_LIAR! YOU KNOW YOU'RE LYING! JUST TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL EVER SINCE YOU FIRST SAW HIM! TELL HIM ABOUT HOW YOU LIED ABOUT LOVING LOGAN!_

"You're the worst liar….. please…. Just tell me what's going on…" He said and sighed. I turned around and saw him concentrating on the road again.

_It's now or never Carlos…_

"B-Brad….. there actually is something…." I said and he had that cute worried look again. "What is it Carlos?" He asked

"There's something you need to know…" I said slowly. I didn't realize we were on the parking lot already. But Brad stopped the car and looked at me again. "I…..I….. I l-" I wanted to say it….. but I was interrupted by A HONKING CAR BEHIND US, HE HONKED FOR NO FUCKING REASON!

"HEY! GO IRRITATE SOMEBODY ELSE! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO SOMEBODY! YEAH, GO AWAY, FUCKING ASSHOLE!" He yelled at the man in the car behind us. With those words the guy drove away.

"What were you trying to say?" He asked and blushed.

_Wait….. he blushed? Why….. Could he possibly….? No, I guess I'm just imagining things….. Right?_

"N-Nothing….. Let's just get inside…. I want to hear what Gustavo has to say." I said and quickly jumped out of the car. Brad did the same and we went inside.

Logan's POV

I walked out of the apartment, right after Brad and Carlos left. It's so painful to hear that the one you loved so long, doesn't like you anymore….

I didn't wanted to think about it and walked to the Palm Woods Park, but stopped because I ran into somebody and fell back.

"S-Sorry." I said quickly when I got up. Only then, I saw his face. He looked like a vampire or something.

_Something isn't right here….. But… What?... Wait a second!_

The pale man just looked at me and smiled. "I-It's okay Kiddo" He said with a German accent and kept looking at me. I thought for a second that he was one of the people I read about last year. From a weird accident or something. But I shook those thought away. "B-Bye" I quickly said and walked away.

After looking in his eyes I started to feel dizzy. I walked back to the apartment. Everything was vague and when I walked into my room…. Everything was gone, and I passed out.

Kendall's POV

After a while of just sitting and thinking, I noticed that I was here for at least three hours. But for some reason, I just didn't wanted to leave. I didn't want to be in 2J at this point. I was so confused. I'm in love with James, But I'm also in love with Brad. And being in the same apartment as them, and sleeping in the same room with them.

*Flashback*

_I was looking at Brad with a serious look on my face. I was so angry that after he finally got back, he was leaving again._

"_Momma Knight, I'll be fine, don't cry…. I'll be seeing you guys every day. It's only a few miles away, so I can drop by anytime. And I'm seeing the guys at Rocque Records, And you at the C.I.U.X. headquarters…. So don't be sad…." Brad said with a smile, while trying to calm down my crying mom._

"_Why can't you just stay at The Palm Woods?" Carlos asked._

"_Because my own apartment is still destroyed thanks to the 'Reunion' last month, And I promised Bitters that I'd protect The Palm Woods, and I can only do that if I'm not here." He said with a sad smile._

"_You can stay with us…." Katie sad while she hid her face even deeper in my shirt._

"_That'll only make it worse…. I could be followed here by Byron's stupid Monkey-Minions, And they could hurt you guys…." He said. He looked like he was about to cry. But he tried to be strong._

_Then he walked to me. He smiled and hugged me. "Please…. Be careful, I can't live my life if you're gone." I whispered and he just smiled. "Don't worry." He said when a tear came down his face._

*End Flashback*

Only then he started to regret it….

*Flashback*

**A FEW DAYS LATER…**

_It kept raining, and the thunder even made things worse. Somebody knocked on the door so I opened it. I saw Brad standing outside. Wet, Covered with cuts, bruises and blood all over his face. He just smiled. "Is that offer still available?" He said and passed out. "Brad!" I said and quickly caught him and closed the door with my foot._

_All of the guys were looking at me with Brad in my arms. Carlos and Logan immediately jumped into action. "What happened?!" Carlos asked. He was really stressing out right now. After Logan cleaned the blood he called 911….. _

*End Flashback*

After all of that crap, He finally decided to live with us. I don't want him to leave… But it's so confusing. I finally got up and walked back. But somebody somehow caught my eye. A man with a pale skin, and the darkest shade of green eyes you could ever see, looked at me. I couldn't look away for some reason. "Hey Kendall!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Camille standing in front of me.

"H-Hi Camille…." I said slowly. My head was feeling really weird so I couldn't speak normal anymore. "Kendall…. Are you alright? You're looking like you're sick." She asked me on a worried tone. "Camille… I'm fine… I'm just… not feeling that well…." I said and she looked even more worried.

"Sorry… I'll talk to you tomorrow…" She said and walked away. I also went my own way. I felt worse every second. I walked into the elevator and kept pressing 2. I felt like I was dying.

Carlos's POV

"Are you serious?!" I asked Gustavo for the 10th time. Kelly smiled and nodded again. "He isn't lying Carlos!" She said.

I'm still trying to get what's going on. I looked at Brad, who also wasn't sure if he could believe this. "So…. A World Tour…. _A World Tour_…. A WORLD TOUR?!" He asked. None of us could believe what we heard when we got here. We're going on a world tour, to celebrate our successful 4th album. And Brad's 1st album .

"B-But when…..?" I asked confused. "We'll leave after the 179 days of rehearsal, starting tomorrow." Gustavo said while he walked away. "You'll hear the details tomorrow!" Kelly said and quickly followed Gustavo.

"So….. we're traveling all over the world together huh?" Brad asked with a grin and poked me. "Y-Yeah, it sure looks like it." I said and tried to hide my blushing face, but he saw that I was blushing. "You're looking quite cute when you blush…." He said and chuckled. "T-Thanks?" I said and looked away.

Then I had a great idea. "Wanna bet you're not looking cute without your Beanie?" I asked with a grin. "What the hell do you mean by-" I interrupted him by grabbing his Beanie and running away with it. "CARLOS, GET BACK HERE!" I heard him yell while he followed me.

After running through Rocque Records for a few minutes I hid behind a chair. Waiting for him to be far away. But I was too stupid to look behind me. I turned around and saw someone with a mask and a knife.

_Okay…. I can either scream so hard that he'll be deaf, I can surprise him by grabbing the knife and stab the guy OR I'll cuddle him to death…. AND THE WINNER IS… NUMBER 3!_

I got up and tackled the masked man. The guy chuckled and removed his mask. And I saw the most handsome guy on the freaking planet. "Surprised, Garcia?" He asked me while grabbing the Beanie. "That's just cheating!" I said while I leaned my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms around me.

"No it's not!" Brad said and got up. He helped me get up and we started to walk to the parking lot. "It is…" I said and got my cute face on. "YOU'RE CHEATING RIGHT NOW! YOU KNOW I ALWAYS LOSE WHEN YOU USE 'THAT FACE'!" He said and got into the car. I did the same and we kept discussing until we got back.

"Excuse me….. but have you seen my keys?" Someone asked. I turned around and saw a pale vampire-ish man with really dark, green eyes. And a ugly-ass hat. "N-No we didn't see ANY keys." Brad said and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Uh….Okay…. Sorry for ruining your moment." The man said and walked away.

_That was weird…_

We went upstairs. _THANK GOD FOR THE INVENTION OF THE ELEVATOR!_ But I have to admit…. I felt weird all of the sudden. Maybe it's because Brad still has his arm around me, or something different.

Brad opened the door and we walked in. "H-Hey Guys… I…. gotta….. I'm not feeling so…." I heard someone say and then I heard a noise of someone falling. I looked and I saw James on the floor. "J-James…. Are you…" And then Kendall also passed out. "Guys…" And then Brad's grip loosened when he also lost consciousness. "N-No….. Guys….."

And then the lights went out.

James's POV

"M-My head…." I said while I tried to get up. It was so cold in here… It didn't feel like 2J. I opened my eyes and…. This place looked so weird. Like a Ballroom or something. I looked to my right and I saw Brad and Logan. And Kendall and Carlos on my left. I yawned and EVERYBODY suddenly got up.

"Where are we…?" Kendall asked me while he looked around. "I don't know…. But I don't like it…." I heard Brad saying while he sat on one of the coffee tables. "This place is so…. Uncomfortable ." I said while I looked up. "Guys, This is a REALLY weird place…. Look…" I said while I pointed at the ceiling. A swastika-cloth was hanging on the wall.

"So we're in FUCKING GERMANY?!" I heard Brad say while he threw the coffee table against the wall. "What got you so- Uh Oh….." Logan said with a scared look on his face. "J-James…. I'd look behind you…." Carlos said, looking at me with the same fear as Logan in his eyes.

"Why?" I asked a little worried. "JAMES, TURN THE FUCK AROUND AND RUN AWAY!" Brad yelled at me. I turned around and my jaw just dropped.

_OKAY, SO FIRST WE ALL PASS OUT, WE WAKE UP IN THIS WEIRD PLACE, AND NOW THERE ARE ZOMBIES, WALKING TO OUR DIRECTION!_

There were three zombies slowly walking towards us. And honestly, I had no idea what I should do now….

**DUN….DUN….DUN….**

**I'm NOT saying I'm proud of this chapter, Since it's a little fast paced and all….. But I did it because the next chapter…. WILL….BE…..AWESOME! Like…. Blood freaking everywhere and all….. But I'm having so many ideas for this story, Just wait….. *evil laugh* Anyway…. Just give your opinion…. So I know what I need to do next/change…**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter guys!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning Of The End! 2

**FINALLY! IT'S TIME FOR THE 2ND CHAPTER! *happy dance* ****I'm REALLY sorry for not uploading or reacting at my Pm's…. But I was REALLY BUSY *sighs* Everything is getting out of control here….. *sighs* Okay…. Enough about my life….. Just enjoy THE FINALLY POSTED CHAPTER! *smiles***

**CHAPTER 2: The Beginning Of The End! Part 2!**

* * *

James's POV

"W-What…?" I asked both confused and scared. Three Zombies were getting closer and closer. All of us just froze. Until Carlos snapped out of it.

"This is most likely the part where we…. RUN!" He yelled and all of us ran to the stairs of this Mansion/Villa thing.

We ran upstairs and immediately went to the right, only to bump into a closed door. Kendall and I were too fast and both of us got our heads against the door and we fell back. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He yelled. He got up and kicked against the door.

I did the same. Every second I got more worried about the fact that the zombies could get close soon. But AGAIN Carlos woke me up from my thoughts. "Guys….. where's Brad?" He asked nervously.

_BRAD?! WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! HE'S BEHIND ME… RIGHT?!_

I looked around and saw that he was right. Brad was gone. "OH SHIT!" Logan yelled. "AAAHHHHHH" I heard a familiar voice scream and the four of us ran back to the stairs. My eyes got tear-y when I saw a body lying on the floor. Just lying there…. In a pool of blood.

_Brad….._

But then I looked closer. Maybe I was still dizzy…. Because I saw three bodies now. Then a vague shadow got closer. My stomach turned like….. a million times because I thought it was a zombie would come our way.

But then I heard the laugh I really needed to hear. Brad's laugh. "Haha, hey guys! I literally SHOT THEIR BRAINS OUT!" He said and kept laughing. I wiped my tears and saw that the shadow WAS Brad.

"You guys HAVE to see those dead dead-people!" He said and laughed even more. "You said dead… twice….." Logan said confused. "Yeah….. I figured since they're already dead, and I shot them….. they died twice." Brad said and chuckled.

"Wait….. how did you kill them?" I asked confused. Then he showed me an **Olympia**. "I got this one from the table downstairs. Come with me." He said and smiled. We walked downstairs again.

He walked to the salon table I noticed earlier. "Heads up!" He yelled. He tossed four guns. One per person, since Brad already had one. "James…. Can I use your **Baretta** for a second?" Kendall asked and I felt his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and gave him my Baretta. "Why do you-" I was interrupted by the sound of another zombie. I looked to my left and saw FIVE zombies.

"LET'S GO!" Kendall yelled and ran upstairs. "You guys go ahead! I can take care of these losers!" Brad yelled and shot one. "I'm counting on you Parker!" I said and smiled. I ran upstairs and saw Kendall using my Baretta to open the door by shooting the lock. He kicked it open and my jaw dropped. Almost literally.

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!_

* * *

Brad's POV

"You guys go ahead! I can take care of these losers!" I yelled while I shot another one in his face. I chuckled and turned to face James. He nodded and smiled. "I'm counting on you Parker!" He yelled while he ran up the stairs. I turned around and grinned while looking at my Olympia. "It's you and me buddy." I said and aimed at the other zombies.

I quickly took the others out and wanted to go to the other guys since I heard a gunshot, But my freaking curiosity made me walk to where the zombies came from. Somewhere under the stairs. I started to walk toward the place I shouldn't be going.

When I was there, I saw a door with a hole and a dead body. But also a switch for something.

_A switch….. what could it be used for?_

"HELP!" I heard someone yell. It really sounded like….. CARLOS!

_If those assholes got their fingers on Carlos, they'll regret it! _

I quickly ran back and got to the stairs. But I only saw the exact opposite of what I wanted to see.

_WHY IS THIS CRAP ALWAYS HAPPENING TO ME?_

Carlos was lying on the floor. With a zombie on top of him. "Son of a….." I yelled while I ran upstairs. "BITCH!" I yelled when I got upstairs and kicked the zombie to get him away from Carlos. I walked to the zombie and grabbed him by his ugly dead-flesh face. I banged the head against the wall. With as much power as possible. His head split in two and blood kept coming out of it.

"Hmpf, that's what you get if you touch my friends!" I yelled and threw the zombie away. "Damn…. I'm yelling more than talking….." I mumbled and turned around. "You okay Carlos?" I asked while I helped him to get up.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine….. They surprised us, That's all….. James, Logan and Kendall are still having a hard time with the rest of them." Carlos said while he started to walk to the open doors.

"My head….." Carlos slowly said and hissed in pain. He ran towards one of the rooms and wanted to follow him. But something grabbed my legs and yanked me down. Worst of all, My Olympia fell to the other side of the room. It was a….. Crawler. I tried to kick him away but he kept dodging everything. Then two other zombies came in and they came closer… And closer…. And closer.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Kendall! Behind you!" I heard Logan yell behind me while he shot another zombie with his **Mauser**.

I turned around and saw one standing behind me. I quickly shot him through his head. "Can't believe we're trapped" I mumbled while I looked at my **LSAT**.

**Two minutes earlier….**

I shot the lock and kicked the door to open it. Not expecting that there were zombies in front of us, waiting to get us as soon as the door could be opened.

_Uh-Oh…._

I quickly grabbed the LSAT Brad gave me and I aimed at one of the zombies. I pulled the trigger and noticed it was a machine gun. "Time to party!" I said and grinned. I started to shoot as many zombies as possible. "Kenny, Who kills the most zombies is THE KING!" I heard Carlos yelling behind me. "You're losing bud! 28 in 15 seconds, only headshots! You'd better hurry!" I said and started to run through the Zombie-Crowd.

I shot as many as possible. Trying to find an escape route, but unfortunately, there weren't any. There only were locked doors OR broken doors, where the zombies came from. "Logan! James!" I yelled when I noticed I was alone. I kept shooting, since there were so many over here. But I didn't think about what would happen if I was out of bullets. "James?! Logan?!" I yelled again. Worried about where the other four could be.

_Where the hell are they?!_

"Behind you!" I heard somebody say. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. I saw a zombie right behind me. He tried to scratch me, but I dodged. But I lost my balance and I fell back. The zombie wanted to try again but got shot in the head. I looked the other way and I saw James looking at me with a serious face. "You have to focus!" He said sternly. He helped me to get up and I noticed we shot all of them.

"We're done here." Logan said slowly while he accidently stepped on one. "Where's CARLOS?!" James started to get worried. All of us were looking around. Then I saw him running to us. "CARLOS?! WHERE'S BRAD?!" James asked quickly. He looked worried again. Everyone's here except Brad…

_Brad….. Please tell me you're okay….._

"H-He was right behind me! BRAD?! BRAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Carlos said while he started to go in panic mode too. "Guys calm down, there must be an explanation for why he isn't here." Logan said, trying to calm them down. "EXPLAIN IT THEN! HE PROMISED HE'D FOLLOW ME TO PROTECT ME, I WOULD'VE DIED IF HE WASN'T THERE TO SAVE ME!" Carlos actually got angry. That only happens if it has something to do with Brad.

"Carlos! Calm down!" Logan kept trying to calm him down but he wouldn't listen. But we got interrupted by a familiar voice calling for help. "James….. did you hear that too?" I asked nervously. He nodded and my eyes widened. All four of us ran back. We saw eight zombies standing in a circle. In a pool of blood. I shook my head and I tried not to cry. The zombies noticed us. I quickly shot all of them and ran to brad.

_No…. anything but this….._

* * *

Carlos's POV

"No,No,No,No,No,No,No,No,No!" I just couldn't believe it. I ran to Brad. "Brad! Brad! SAY SOMETHING!" I didn't want this to happen. "Don't do this…" It couldn't be over yet. Right?

"I'm fine Carlos, Don't worry" I heard someone say to me. I looked down and I saw that Brad was fine. "I thought you died!" I said angrily. "Sorry, they would've killed me if you weren't here. One second later and I'd be finished." He said while he got up.

"We have to find out why we're here and how to escape….." Kendall said while he walked away.

_I hope everyone back home is still okay….._

* * *

**Dun, Dun, Dun….. Sorry I was really busy, and I can't talk since I have to help my drunk friend. He can't be alone now….. So I'll promise, WEDNESDAY IS ANOTHER CHAP!**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack Of The Shadows (1)

**I'm Back with another chapter! *happy dance* I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH! *hugs everyone*I should've uploaded this like…. Ages ago *sighs* But something important came up, then school started and because of some weird shit, My mom took my laptop away for a freaking MONTH (I THOUGHT I WAS DYING) *cries* But my pm is finally working again too, so when I upload this, I'll answer everything . (Can't be that much though) BUT ANYWAY! Enjoy the third round of this awesome zombie story (It isn't that awesome yet, But after the 13****th**** chapter there'll be some awesome surprises!) *****NOTE: From here on it'll be mostly just Normal POV because it'll write a little easier and I have to keep my chapters short since this part (The fact that they're in Germany) Can be only 26 chapters long, The second Arc (Where the group is traveling to the north of Europe) will be from chapter 27 to 52 and Blah Blah Blah* **** HERE WE GO! *smiles* Changed the title if you noticed *winks***

* * *

_Round 3: Attack Of The Shadows (1)_

_Where we ended last time:_

"_We have to find out why we're here and how to escape….." Kendall said while he walked away. _

_I hope everyone back home is still okay….._

_And now we'll go on with the story!_

* * *

"How are we supposed to find a way out again?" James asked while trying to reload the gun Brad gave him 15 minutes ago. "I'm working on it James, But I just don't know where we are, How this happened AND if our friends and family back in LA are still safe….." Kendall said and sighed.

"Guys… You probably forgot the main problem…" Brad said and the 4 others turned around to look at Brad, who was looking at another group of zombies, the group was even bigger than the last one.

"Kendall….. Take James, Logan and Brad with you and try to find a way out….. I'll keep these guys busy for a while!" Carlos said when he pushed Brad aside. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING?!" Brad asked. "No….. But… You just have to trust me on this one Brad…." There was a moment of silence. Brad nodded and turned to face the others.

Kendall already understood what Carlos meant and walked away. Brad and the others followed, leaving Carlos alone with a gigantic group of zombies. _"I'll protect them…. Even if it means I'll die right here!_" He thought and saw something in the corner of his eye. There was a gun, hanging on the wall.

He quickly ran to the wall and grabbed a gun that looked quite familiar…. But he couldn't remember where he saw it before. There was a small text on the wall that Carlos couldn't resist to read: _**The **__**MP5K**__** will suit perfectly for those who are skilled, using weapons like this specific sub-machine gun. But those who are inexperienced have to look out for the side-effects of this special type of weapon ~Dr. Richtofen**_

"_Richtofen? Could this have a connection with….. That's impossible… FOCUS CARLOS! THINK ABOUT THIS IN YOUR OWN TIME!"_ Carlos shook his thoughts away and turned at the big group of zombies. "SAY CHEESE EVERYBODY!" Carlos said and started to shoot the zombies one by one.

* * *

"Why couldn't we help Carlos?!" James asked. He just couldn't understand why Brad and Kendall agreed when Carlos said he wanted to stay behind. It was too dangerous. "You can't leave him alone out there!" Logan agreed with James. Carlos being alone with a huge group of zombies isn't that safe. "You didn't said that in front of him…. You guys just followed us, you could've stayed with him, but you didn't." Kendall said extremely calm.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN CARLOS MIGHT DIE?!" James couldn't handle it anymore. Brad looked behind him and noticed James started to cry. Brad sighed and turned again. He knew Carlos shouldn't be alone now, But the look Carlos gave him, Brad would normally never let any of his friends leave him to protect him. Brad actually was the one who normally was protecting everyone, He even looked after Kendall. But Carlos had something on his mind, And Brad had to trust him on it.

Brad didn't doubt for a second there actually was a way out. Then he noticed a door, Actually the only one that was already opened. "Kendall, this way." Brad pointed to a door that was already opened. They walked in and something got Logan's attention. This wasn't actually a room. The only thing that was in the room, was a staircase that went down. "You sure this is where we should be Brad?" Logan asked. Brad seemed really nervous. Logan would be lying if he said he didn't feel the same way. Something was strangely familiar here, Like they've been here before….

"Y-Yeah…. But first… I have to tell you guys something….." Kendall looked at Brad, Kendall couldn't wait for his stupid confession, They were in danger and they had to get out. "There's no time for this! If those zombies catch up, we have to waste our ammo again!" Kendall snapped and walked down the stairs. "That's what I wanted to say, Your weaponless….." Brad mumbled but Kendall still heard it. "HOW DO YOU MEAN?! I HAVE MINE RIGHT HE-" Kendall felt in his pocket but there wasn't anything there. "When did you-" Kendall mumbled and ran back upstairs and grabbed Brad by his collar. "GIVE IT BACK! RIGHT FUCKING NOW!"

"Can't do that….. Carlos needs everything he can possibly use to protect himself right now… What he can use to fight those zombies are our weapons….." Brad said coldly while he looked at Kendall. Brad looked so calm…. Maybe it actually was for the best. But if there was a surprise attack they'd be completely defenseless. "What if there are more downstairs huh?!" Kendall tightened his hold and Brad didn't even look away. He kept looking at his friend. "You really think I didn't think of that?" Kendall pushed Brad away. "What are you talking about this time?" Logan asked a little surprised. "Carlos gave me something useful for our 'trip' you know?" Brad said and smiled softly.

His hand disappeared behind his back and he suddenly had a small weapon in his hand. "H-How did you-" James wanted to ask how he got the small weapon but he was cut off by Brad. "I saw four of these lying on one of the tables before we left Carlos. Carlos gave me these and I gave them ours." "So that's why you agreed?" Logan asked, looking at a pissed of Kendall and a sad Brad. "Yeah… and because I trust him….. I just felt like I had to let him do it, All of this feels so familiar, But I don't know why." Brad said and sighed. "Same here…." Logan mumbled and everybody looked at him. "Somehow….. it feels like we've done this before….. And if I should follow my intuition, What we need to know is somewhere downstairs….." Logan started to walk downstairs, not even looking back at his friends.

"M-Mitchell, wait up!" Brad said and ran after his friend. Kendall sighed and walked after the duo. But James was still standing there. He started to walk in the opposite direction, to Carlos. But while he was walking he suddenly heard something break and he looked at his left. Three zombies were slowly walking to him when they heard him. "Uh oh….." James started to run back to the door, off the stairs. But he slipped and fell down. He tried to get up but without success. The zombies slowly walked down the stairs and James started to panic. "BRAD! LOGAN! KENDALL!" He yelled. His eyelids suddenly got heavy and he just had to close them. _"It's all over for me? Are you serious? I mean…. I fell on my head but could it be that bad?" _He thought.

* * *

"You really think coming with more will make it easier huh?" Carlos asked when he shot two other zombies right in their faces. "1 shot, 2 killed, This can't get better!" Carlos said to himself and smiled. The others left him alone, so he could figure out what he had to do, Something made him want to do this, Since Carlos would normally never do something like this. But something told him, being alone will help the others find an escape route, one that he'd use when he was done here. It looked like he killed all of them, so he started to walk to the place he saw his friends for the last time. There was a trail of blood leading towards an open door. _"Isn't that where Brad told me to go to find him and the others?" _He thought and he started to walk slower because something just didn't feel alright. And a loud scream for help proved something was wrong. It sounded like….. JAMES!

"JAMES!" He yelled and started to run to the door. Then he saw him. Lying on the floor his eyes were closed and three zombies were out to get him. Why didn't he move, And where were the others? "JAMES!" He yelled in panic and ran down. Not knowing if he would be on time to save his best friend from those weird creatures who actually saw him as a freaking dinner or something. "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" He yelled again and jumped down. The zombies turned around and left James because Carlos was their new target. He aimed for one of them and pulled the trigger, only nothing happened. _"No way….. How could I be THIS stupid?!" _He slowly tried to walk back, hoping somebody could help him. He still didn't understand why the others didn't came for James and him. Was this what they wanted? A tear slowly appeared on his face and he was hoping somehow he could save James. Both of them would die if he didn't think of something.

But Carlos didn't know there was a hole in the roof above him, and he also didn't know that two people were watching him. A girl who looked around Katie's age, or 2 years older, and a Golden Blond man who wore a hat to cover his face. The girl sighed when she saw Carlos and James were in danger, but Carlos didn't know Kendall, Logan and Brad were trapped too. "You think we should help him?" The young man asked the dark haired girl next to him, You could really hear his Australian accent . "Those two…. Are Number-Holders right?" She asked the young man. The young man nodded and smiled. "Indeed, So…. We're helping them?" He asked and a grin appeared on his face. The girl nodded and both of them jumped into the hole. The landed both on their feet right before Carlos. The girl rested her hand on her hip and turned to Carlos. "You should probably run, but let me guess, you're trying to find your friends?" she asked him. "Y-Yeah…. But those zombies are quite in the way, And their coming for us, And why are we just standing here? And why don't we have any weapons to fight them?" He asked and started to look scared again.

"I know, we're standing here to keep them away from your injured friend, by distracting them, and about those weapons….." She didn't continue but looked at her Golden Blond friend who removed his hat to show his brown eyes. He looked at Carlos with a confused look on his face. "You always talking that much mate?" He asked and chuckled. Carlos blushed and looked away. "The name's Dingo Jones, nice to meet ya!" The young man said and took a gun out of his pocket. "Now eat the Executioner!" He said and shot the three zombies down. Carlos immediately ran to James. He started to shake his best friend since he didn't move. "J-James…. WAKE UP!" He yelled at his friend who still had his eyes closed. "Stay calm, he's just unconscious." She said and a smile appeared on her face. "You should go and find your friends Carlos…." She said and didn't look at him anymore. "Sam….." Dingo said when he noticed his friend started to cry. Carlos started to think about what she just said. "_How could she possibly know my name?" _He thought and looked at the pair.

"Carlos… I'm sorry, But you'll have to forget Dingo and me for a while…" She said and walked to Carlos. "The third round is almost finished, we'll meet again sometime, and then you'll have your memories back, But until then…. I'm so sorry….." She continued and stopped when her face was 1 inch away from Carlos. A bright light suddenly covered his vision and he fell down. "You okay?" Dingo asked and looked a little worried. "If he would've kept his memories, He'll tell the others, And then they can form a threat. So this is for him too…." She said and walked away. "Wait up!" Dingo grabbed her by her wrist and looked in her eyes. "You want to change history first, trust me." He said. He closed his eyes. "Like you did before, You're the one who made Brad leave Carlos alone, so you'd better fix it by bringing Carlos to him, And change it so the others will also have their weapons again." He said and the girl sighed again. "You're right, I don't want them to die yet, They're useful for my revenge." She said and closed her eyes again. The pair disappeared.

There was a clock hanging on the wall. It was 2:31 but when they left, it somehow went back a little.

* * *

**10 Minutes earlier, At a different place, In a different timeline.**

"Guys….. WE'RE TRAPPED!" Brad yelled when a group of zombies surrounded the five. The door behind them was closed and just couldn't open. Brad quickly shot another zombie and noticed something. "There was a 10 painted on the door. Then, out of nowhere, the 10 disappeared and the door opened. The group wondered how it opened but didn't want to think about it and started to run to the now opened door. Then they heard a voice from behind the door. "Hurry up!" Someone yelled and when the group finally made it to the door, the heard a weird noise and the zombies who were chasing them suddenly exploded as soon as they got close to the door. Kendall sighed, happy that they escaped them, but wondered who called them and how the door opened. "Can't believe there actually ARE others in this stupid house." The voice said and a boy appeared out of the shadows. His read hair caught the attention of the others. There WAS another person in here, one that saved them.

The boy sat down and smiled at the group, not even bothering about the noises of exploding zombies behind him. "Hey…." He said and his smile grew bigger.

* * *

**This chapter should actually be done like….. a month ago, or maybe even more…. *sighs* But…. That drunk friend I mentioned last time…. The two of us got into a fight about one of our friends since she's gotten herself into some MAJOR trouble, And he was angry at her, and I was trying to protect her, And him, And then he started to hurt himself, And that girl and I found out, and then some other stuff happened (Family Stuff) And my mom took away my laptop so I could never finish this chapter. But… school started, Things are going well between me and that friend again, Wait…. Why am I even telling this? *blushes***

**Brad: "Because your stupid?"**

**Shut up! Go read your lines or something, Since you and Kendall are kicking some Major ass next time! *winks* But…. This chapter was probably REALLY CONFUSING and REALLY FAST PACED, but that was what HAD TO HAPPEN, so what'll happen next will make more sense *smiles* About the 3 characters, That guy…. Dingo, Will play a big role in Arc 2 and 3 (The different stories) Since he actually has a bond with one of the characters, The girl who was with him, Her name was called once if I'm correct her name is Samantha Maxis, She might've looked friendly here, but she'll change pretty soon (If you need an image of her, just search on "Samantha Maxis" Only…. This one is a little older and looks a little like Katie) And for the third character, His name is Xavier, A new ally for the group until the end of the story since he has one of the main roles. (Inspired on "Xavier Foster") **

**Anyway….. If you have questions about this story, Just PM me, I'll answer it as soon as possible, since my PM wasn't working for a while too, I'll try to upload chapter 4 on Sunday (Already started) Because My BD is in 6 Days and I'll be 15! YAAYYY! *happydance* **

**PREVIEW: The group and Xavier have to find a way to get out, The secret about the number 10 will be revealed, While the 6 member team fights the zombies, They learn about what happened to the world outside, and why the zombies are here.**

**(If there are mistakes, Tell me so I'll change it *winks*)**

**Leave a review if you want, Want to know if I'm doing OK ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack Of The Shadows (2)

**Well... *sighs* I'm sorry, This chapter is REALLY SHORT, but I'm going out for dinner with my family tonight, And tommorow... I'm confronting the guy I might be in love with (I might explain later) With what I heard about him (Self-Harming stuff) So... It's better then nothing right? *winks***

* * *

Round_ 4: Attack Of The Shadows (2)_

**In the middle of nowhere….**

Two people walked into a room where three others were waiting. "Sam! Dingo!" A young man jumped out of his chair and ran to the pair that just walked in. Samantha smiled and rested one of her hands on her hip. "Jeremy?" She was quite surprised one of her friends was waiting for her. Samantha, Dingo and Jeremy started to talk but they were interrupted when someone cleared his throat. The trio looked behind them and there was a masked man shaking his head. "I heard you went to Kino, Correct?" The masked man asked. "I wanted to see those survivors. Can't believe I had to change time again." Samantha said and sighed.

"You're starting to form a danger for our safety…. Samantha, you can't just leave the hideout, who knows what's hiding in the light!" The masked man turned his back on them and started to walk away. The fifth person in the room, A woman, followed the man while he walked away, leaving the other three alone. "So, tell me…. What did you figure out about those kids while you guys were there?" Jeremy asked. His green eyes were focused on Samantha. Dingo yawned and looked at the other two. "I'm gonna take a shower, so you brunettes can have some fun." Dingo said and winked at Jeremy. "That leaves two…." Jeremy mumbled and looked at Samantha again.

"Those kids are quite strong Jeremy… I felt something when I got close to them…" Samantha said and looked away. Jeremy noticed the sad look on the face of his best friend and sighed. "Why are you so sad Samantha? You used to smile every second…." He said and got up. "You need to accept what you are now Samantha, it sucks that we can't help them but we can't change it….. I guess you need to figure it out yourself, I'll be here when you understand what you are now." Then he disappeared. Leaving he alone in there, Hoping she will be able to face the truth when the time has come for the plan.

* * *

**Kino…..**

"Can't believe there actually ARE others in this stupid house." A boy said and sat down on the ground. Like he didn't even hear those exploding dead people behind him. "Hi! The name's Xavier, nice to meet ya!" The boy said. "Xavier? That's an awesome name! The name's Brad, and those guys…. Are not important." Brad said and chuckled. Xavier smiled and got up. "I recognize the other four, but I don't really know their names, My sister used to be a Rusher ya know." Xavier said and held out his hand in the direction of their leader.

"The name's Kendall." The blonde said and shook the hand of the red haired boy. "And these guys are Carlos, Logan and James." He said and smiled at the others. "Err…. Xavier…. How do you mean 'used to be a Rusher'?" Carlos said and his smile disappeared when he saw a tear on the face of his new friend. "I don't know where she is, she might be dead if this is real. The two of us were practicing for a card game tournament, and in the middle of our practice…. I think I passed out, and when I woke up….. I was here…" He said and looked at Carlos. "But we never know, maybe she's still alive, maybe she's not, I guess time will tell!" Xavier said and got up. "But for now, I can't focus on that, There are millions of zombies that I need to get rid of, We still have 30 seconds guys…" He said and grabbed a M1911 out of his pocket. "You guys should probably have these." Xavier said and walked to one of the chairs in the room and got 5 M1911's for the others. Brad looked around and noticed it looked like they were in a cinema. A big screen, the lined up chairs and other things. "Xavier….. Why does this look like one of those places where you can watch movies and stuff?" Brad asked and turned around to see one of the zombies behind his red haired friend. "Uhm…. The 30 seconds are over by the way!" He yelled and shot the zombie in his face.

"Where did he come from?!" Carlos asked and ran to the back to see three others. He ran back to the group and hid behind James. "Kendall! Over there!" He yelled and pulled the trigger of his own M1911. He shot a zombie in the chest but it kept walking. Kendall pushed James aside and shot at the same zombie, in the head, but it still wasn't down. "You guys are starting to piss me off you know!" He said and shot two more times. This time with success. "Finally!" He yelled and shot at the others. James and Carlos helped him, but even the three of them weren't able to get them down. They kept walking, no matter how much they tried. "Where are they coming from anyway?!" Carlos asked and then saw a hole in one of the walls. Another zombie came out of the hole and Carlos had his answer. "Just keep shooting! They'll go down after a few shots!" Xavier yelled and a few zombies came through the open door. "Mitchell! A little help will be great!" Brad yelled at Logan while he and Xavier were shooting at two other zombies.

"Xavier… where are they coming from anyway?!" Brad asked his red haired friend when he shot another zombie down." I wasted six freaking bullets! For just one of those assholes!" James yelled from the other side. "There are only six of us and I've already seen like 60 of them since we've been here!" Kendall yelled. "I don't know Brad! They're coming from random places all around the house!" Xavier yelled and shot another one down. Kendall, James and Carlos shot 7 others and ran to the hole. Barricading the hole by putting chairs in front of it to close it. "Now let's help the others!" Carlos yelled at the other two and they nodded. They ran to the other trio and helped shooting at least 12 other zombies. "I think I'm out of ammo." Brad said and tried to shoot another zombie but when he pulled the trigger you could only hear a clicking sound. "There must be something in here!" Brad yelled and ran off. Searching for other weapons, to replace the small-ass gun he had in his hand.

"Carlos, Kendall! Go with Brad! Being alone is the worst thing to do around here!" Xavier yelled at his new friends. "James…. Logan…. Protect Xavier and each other no matter what!" Kendall yelled and then he ran off, together with his smaller friend. "Y-You sure they'll be fine Kendall?" Carlos asked worried. The smaller boy was afraid of what could happen when the zombies got one of his friends, He would die on the inside if he lost his friends because of those creatures. "We have to trust them." Kendall said calm. Both of them kept running. "BRAD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Carlos yelled. "Over here!" A voice yelled from their left. They saw an open door. Brad walked out of it with a way bigger weapon then he had when they last saw him. "There are some useful things in this…. I think it's a dressing room, because of all those costumes, Follow me!" Brad said happily and walked back to the place he came from. The two others were surprised when they saw broken mirrors, clothes all over the ground, blood everywhere, And most important, the weapons. These would help them to take those creeps out.

* * *

**A few minutes later, Back in the Theatre….**

Xavier, James and Logan finally killed all the zombies. Or at least, all the zombies they saw. "Hey guys! Look what we found!" Someone yelled at the other group. The three turned and saw Kendall, Carlos and Brad running their way, with different weapons then when they left. "There you are." Xavier said and smiled. "Wow dude, where did you get those guns from?" He said when Brad gave him one of their guns. "Olympia huh? Nice!" Xavier said and examined his new weapon. Brad gave James the Stakeout, Logan the M16, Kendall the AK74u, and Carlos a MP5k. "These should help us out for a while." Brad said and sighed. "Looks like we're safe for now…" Brad said. "But most important… where are we anyway?" Kendall asked confused. "I might be able to answer that question." A voice said and the group of six turned and saw a man on the gigantic screen. They noticed something they didn't see before. Two swastikas on the walls next to the screen. "Okay this officially confirms that we're in Germany!" Carlos said.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked the man on the screen. "You'll probably wonder who I am, The name's Edward Richtofen, This is a recording for those who are stupid and think I'm close." The man known as Richtofen said. "There's something I need to say…. To Maxis, and those who watch. Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the key to the real goals of Group 935. I still do not trust my unconventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But, I digress. Who would have thought the MDT was capable of time travel? How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disappear to? Only time will tell what new questions awaits us in this..." The others gasped at what Richtofen said. "Well…. With that said…. Back to the main point, Since this is probably another timeline…. What I said was in this diary I found in the Cinema back at the house close to our first HQ. The creatures…. I can't tell, But those damned Number-Holders, with their heart necklace card crap, will get in our way! But I won't let that happen!" He said.

Right at that moment something started to glow in the shirts of all 6 of them. They all saw they had a necklace with a card around their neck. _"Why didn't I notice this before?"_ Kendall thought. _"This isn't mine…." _James thought. _"What's going on?!" _Logan thought. _"Well…. I have to find out what's going on…" _Carlos thought. _"Interesting…." _Xavier thought and a grin appeared on his face. _"What the?! I guess I'm gonna have some fun here!" _Brad thought and he looked at Xavier. The light disappeared and they saw cards from those card decks. Brad looked at his necklace and he saw 5 hearts on his card with a five on it. "Number 5 huh?" He said and grinned. "I really want to find out what's going on." He said and looked at the others. They showed their own cards. James had a 2 on his, Carlos had a 3, Logan had a 4 and Xavier had a 10. "What do you have Kenny?" Brad asked his blond friend.

"It's a-" He was interrupted by a flash of light that made them blind for a few seconds. Then out of nowhere, a dog with red glowing eyes, missing a part of his body appeared before them. He growled at them and jumped at Kendall, before he could even react, he was pinned on the floor, afraid of what could happen next.

* * *

**Told you, I could've been WAAYYY MORE, So the next chapter will have the size of 2 *winks* Ugh… 28-10-2013. THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! A.K.A. MY BIRTHDAY! *faints* But... I don't have school tomorrow, So when I'm done talking to that guy I like (Shocking?) I'll start so I might upload it Saturday *sighs* I will upload more times a week, YEAH YOU HEARD IT, 2 OR 3 TIMES A WEEK! when everything is fine and stuff *smiles* Sorry if there are some MAJOR MISTAKES!**

**LEAVEEEE A REVIEW! I'LL SEE IT AS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT! *chuckles***


End file.
